The New Angel
by EternalSunrise
Summary: A brutal murder leads to a new Angel being born. Joining 'Team Free Will' in the fight against Lucifer she struggles with her new life. The temptations of evil are stronger than she anticipated and slowly she begins to fall. Set end of season 5. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - ** _This is a newly revised version of chapter 1, I rewrote parts of it with the help of the reviews people gave me. Hope y'all like it!_

Pain tore through my chest making me gasp and fall to the floor. How could this be happening? I asked myself over and over again. The scene before me began to blur out but the image of the man stayed firm in my mind. The alley way that I was now lying in stunk of take-out gone bad and urine. Clearly this wasn't where a twenty year old woman should be hanging out.

I clutched at my chest as blood began to fill my mouth, I didn't want to choke on it but I didn't feel like trying to swallow it either so I did the only thing left and spat it out. I tried to move but there were hands on my shoulders restraining me.

"Shh honey, the ambulance will be here soon. Try not to move and hold on, please hold on." The voice came to me almost on a breeze. I had no idea who it was but I thought I could hear my friends sobbing in the background. Sirens blared in the distance and annoyance bubbled within me. Why wont they let me rest?

I raised a shaky hand in front of my face to brush away the hair in my eyes and smeared myself in blood. I looked down slowly and saw blood oozing from where my heart was, this made me almost giggle. Such a funny sight. _Surely getting your heart broken by a guy doesn't actually make it bleed? _I asked myself, but then when someone answered me with a "No, dear" and I realised I had actually been speaking out loud that I noticed what an odd question it was.

Why was I bleeding then? I couldn't remember. I found myself struggling to remember anything that had happened that night. A sharp breeze swept through the alley and I shivered involuntarily, I was starting to get seriously cold and the convulsion led to more mind-numbing pain shooting through my chest. Once again I gagged on the blood but this time someone tilted my head so that it would pour out. I tried to focus on the man helping me, I could recognise his uniform but couldn't remember the name.

* * *

"Are you with us? Miss? Can you hear me?" The helpful man asked me and I tried to mumble a response but couldn't control my voice. A short squeaking noise came from my mouth and I hoped he understood that as a 'yes'.

"Pupil's are unresponsive. Heart rate is slowing. Jack, we're loosing her." Another voice said, this time a woman. It took a lot of effort to realise that the people were medics but what they said frustrated me. I wasn't _going _anywhere!

A numbness began to leak through me starting in my chest and spanning outwards. I realised that I was probably dying, so I tried to warn the people, still only squeaking noises came out. The numbness reached my fingers and toes and I lay in the alley blinking rapidly waiting for it to reach my brain and kill me.

It nestled in the hollow of my throat as if scared to numb anymore. Then slowly, tentatively the icy grip of death worked it's way up my throat and into my brain. Everything went black and the last words I heard that day in the alley were - "She's gone." Followed by what I assumed to be my friends screaming.

It's true what people say. Your life really _does _flash before your eyes. I saw everything that day with perfect clarity and hindsight. I saw my birth, and all my twenty two birthdays, I saw my first kiss and my first boyfriend, I saw the arguments that eventually tore my family apart and I saw all the Christmases at each parent's house.

I saw the night I died. Walking to a bar with my boyfriend who I had been with since I was seventeen. He was older, and he was my first and only love. The bar was on the edge of the nicer area of New York City. He had convinced me to move to the Big Apple with him away from my Tennessee roots and I had agreed.

He was my world. And on that fateful night, my world had crumbled. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that it was over. "It was fun while it lasted" he said. I had ran out of the bar distraught and straight to the 'dodgy' part of town. I hadn't meant to go there, that's just where my feet took me.

I jogged down an alley eager to get home, when a man had stepped out of the shadows and raised something towards me. "Hey lady, gimme your wallet" he demanded, but I was too far gone to understand right away. I looked at him for a couple of seconds and he shook his hand at me and said "I'm not messing around. This thing is real, and I swear to God I'll use it, so give me your fucking wallet!"

I didn't have my purse with me I realised and when I tried to tell him that, he pulled the trigger leaving me dying on the floor and he ran away. I was alone in the smelly alley for a couple of minutes before people came to check out the noise. They were all shocked by what they found. I heard a couple of friends that must have been drinking in the adjacent bar push through the crowd and begin screaming.

* * *

I never like being the centre of attention, so having everyone gawking at me while I lay in a pool of my own blood wasn't all that fun. Luckily a kind man had the sense to start pushing people back telling them to give me some room. He had come to my side and started helping me. He was apologising for something but I couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in my head and the din that the people were making.

Eventually, after I had died, I felt my spirit leave my body and float up into the sky. The feeling of being weightless was pleasant but I made no effort to move, I was quite happy floating up and up past the clouds and into the white light that now greeted me.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on my back again in a white room. There were white walls and a white floor but nothing else. No couches or windows or doors. I rose to my feet slowly, aware of another person in the room, my chest didn't hurt anymore but I still rubbed it anxiously.

The person turned to face me and I was taken aback by his beauty. Soft brown eyes and fluffy brown hair that was neatly styled. A long trench coat and a suit underneath. He didn't smile at me, he only looked with a sadness in his eyes and almost a hint of boredom as if he had been here for a very long time waiting.

"Hi" I said, desperate to break the silence and have someone explain what was going on. If this was heaven, then it wasn't too bad; the view was nice but I couldn't help wishing that I had prayed more or gone to Church. Maybe things wouldn't have happened like that back in the alley if I'd been a better person.

"Hello" He replied before pausing to think of his next sentence. "You're wrong. It would have happened exactly like that in the alley, you had a higher purpose to fulfil and it is your destiny to complete it. Going to Church or praying couldn't have changed what was meant to be."

The fact that the mysterious man had read my mind was surreal but oddly comforting. It saved me the trouble of trying to form a coherent sentence if he could just pluck at my thoughts.

"Who?" I asked but frowned when I couldn't complete the sentence. What was wrong with me?

"My name is Castiel, do not panic. Nothing is wrong with you, it's a lot to take in and it will take some time to adjust."

"Ca…sti…el? That's a w-weird na-na-name." It took a lot of effort to construct the phrase, it was almost like I was a child learning to speak again.

"I suppose it is to you, Rosalie. How are you feeling?" The beautiful man asked me with genuine concern in his eyes. It was then I noticed that he was the man in the alley, comforting me and apologising. I didn't need to ask the question, I just frowned at him and waited for his response.

"Yes, I was the man in the alley. I've been following you for a couple of weeks now. I knew you were going to die soon, but I wasn't sure when and where. The details are always a little…foggy."

* * *

"You…kn-knew?" I said in a strangled voice and bared my teeth, the feral actions took me by surprise but the anger was stronger. I was finding my voice again and as I slunk into a crouch I hissed "You knew! Yet you did nothing to stop it! I died! I'm dead now! And you tell me it was _destiny?" _I spat the words at him and clenched my fists. It was so unfair, my life ended short because of some trigger-happy scum.

"I died in an alley! _A fucking ALLEY!" _Rage boiled within and I could no longer contain it. My muscles coiled ready to spring at the man and he raised his hands as a warning but it was far too late. I sprung at him hoping to bring him to the ground but I never made it that far. His raised hand seemed to be holding me in midair and I was unable to move. I screamed at him and tried to struggle desperately.

He released me and I crumpled to the ground racked with sobs. "Not f-fair"

"W-W-Why me?" Castiel walked over to me and rested on his knees. He delicately stroked my hair and made soothing shushing noises as if talking to a baby. The sobs stopped but the questions still burned away. I raised my head to look him in the eyes and asked him again "why me?"

He sighed deeply then nodded before beginning the explanation I needed to hear. "Rosalie, I am an Angel." He paused, trying to gauge my reaction. He seemed to be waiting for some response so I just nodded. It seemed plausible, after all I was dead and in a white room with a strange man who could read minds and freeze me midair.

He continued "You died a very violent death, and for that I am truly sorry but it was out of my hands to do anything about it. Our numbers have dwindled recently and due to dire circumstances…we have no choice but to….recruit others."

"Recruit." I repeated the word deep in thought, all anger and sorrow was gone but a different feeling was flooding through me, like the burst of fear and adrenaline you get when at the top of a scary ride.

"You see…you're special." He said, stroking my hair again and staring intently at me. "God has chosen you to become one of his children. You are destined to be an Angel. It is your choice of course, you could become an Angel, or move straight on to heaven. There is no going back to Earth alive though."

I thought about the offer for what could have been hours, I wasn't sure of the passing of time anymore but the man didn't seem to mind. He knew what a life changing decision this was and didn't try to rush me. Heaven did sound pretty good and what ever was bumping off all these Angels didn't sound pleasant but one look into the man's eyes gave me the answer I needed.

"Okay." I said having come to a decision, "I will become an Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

An angel. A warrior. Less than twenty-four hours ago I was just a normal country girl living in a big city with the man I loved, and the man who I thought loved me. And now, here I am stood naked in a room with an angel in front of me, looking away like a gentleman while light flowed through me.

Everything was new, memories of my mortal life blurred and fuzzed but I managed to retain some of them. I didn't want to lose myself to this new life completely, didn't want to obey an unseen force. For the time being, I let Castiel guide me through some basic exercises of how to tap into the celestial powers that were now at my disposal.

"Deep breaths, clench and unclench your fists and with the release of your breath feel the light and power expanding from your being, and with each intake feel the power compress and keep it tight to your body." Castiel instructed in a soothing voice, I could tell he was worried over how quickly I would learn. Time seemed to be of the essence.

The light obeyed me completely, bending when I instructed. It didn't take me long to realise that if I wanted I could use the light offensively. This must be what Castiel meant about me being a warrior. The raw power that ebbed through my veins like the blood keeping me alive filled me with a certainty of my purpose. I was a defender of the light, I would protect the weak and the innocent.

"Right, now if you can pull in all the energy you have and gather it between your hands. Count to ten, the pressure will be difficult to manage at first, but when you get to ten release it with a throwing motion to the target on the wall."

1. I closed my eyes and continued my breathing, I pulled the energy from my fingertips and my toes and gradually pulled it back. 3. 4. By the time it reached my hips and shoulder blades the feeling was uncomfortable verging on pain. It was like trying to push a spring down - only a matter of time before it explodes. 7. 8. My teeth clenched and my brow furrowed deeply, the light that I had gathered flowed from my chest and into my cupped hands. 9. I couldn't hold it much longer….

10! The energy in my hands seemed to leap forwards with enough force to knock me back a couple of steps, I didn't have the chance to aim it properly and the next thing I heard was a loud 'thud' followed by a "Damnit!"

The light had gone and I didn't have the energy to summon any more. I grabbed the robe that was laying on the floor and pulled it on. Castiel told me that since I was so new and not naturally attuned to the flow of energy, learning to create and control it would be easier without any non-natural objects such as clothes or make-up to restrict it.

* * *

I walked over to Castiel who was sat on the floor with an expression that looked almost amused and almost pissed off. "I thought angels weren't allowed to swear" I said, trying to gauge his reaction. I offered a hand to help him up and he took it reluctantly.

"Cursing was never actually forbidden, just humans deciding it was sinful. That was, uhm, impressive?" he said searching for the right word as I helped him up.

I smiled sheepishly at him and said "Thanks, I'm sorry about knocking you on your ass. I, uh, couldn't hold it any longer."

"Don't worry about it, you did fine for your first go. In time, you'll have full control and be quite the formidable warrior. I'm just glad you're on our side" he said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that… who's on the other side? The people we're fighting against. Seeing as you're an angel, I guess demons would be your enemies right?"

Castiel nodded solemnly, "Yes demons are our natural enemy and we work to exterminate them."

"Is it just demons? Or are there other things out there? You know, like vampires and stuff?"

Castiel laughed softly and nodded again, "Vampires and stuff…" he began, quoting me "are as real as you and me. Basically everything supernatural does exist and there are certain people, human people that hunt them."

I was shocked into silence, all my years on the earth and I had never seen a glimmer of the world that I now inhabited. A wave of sadness pulsed against me gently and it took me a moment to notice it was coming from Castiel. I could feel his emotions as if they were my own.

A screeching noise filled my ears before I had time to ask Castiel why he was sad, my vision blurred and I fell to my knees with my hands pressed tightly against my ears. Castiel was by my side in a flash, holding my by the shoulders and supporting me. His shape fuzzed out and flashes of different images filled my head. I could hear nothing but the beat of my heart as blood rushed to my head.

_A man with brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of me wearing a white suit. He smirked at me with the knowledge that he had the upper hand. Whispers floated to me on the breeze _**Winchester**_. The eerie voice repeated. The scene panned out and I was no longer involved in events, but merely a spectator._

"_You disappoint me, Isaiah. Too bad really, I almost enjoyed your company." and with a wave of his hand the lights behind Isaiah's eyes blinked out and his body crumpled to the floor lifeless._

"Rosalie? Rose, can you hear me? It's alright take a deep breath. Can you tell me what happened?" Castiel asked as I began to regain my focus. My breath came hard and fast and I could feel that I was shaking.

"Winchester." I gasped out and Castiel dropped me and took several steps back.

"What did you say?" He said with shock and disgust lining his voice. "Tell me everything that happened"

* * *

So I did as I was told, I recounted how I had felt his sadness like a wave crashing around me and that I was wondering what had made him so sad. "Then the ringing in my ears began, and the next thing I know… I'm watching this man _kill _another! But he just waved his hand and the guy dropped dead. Uhm, Isaiah I think his name was." Already the memory of what had just happened was becoming difficult to remember.

"Isaiah is or should I say, was, a fallen angel. It appears that you had a vision. The man in the white suit is Lucifer… though the host was someone else, someone I knew a while back. I can't understand how this happened. You're an anomaly, and I mean no offence. But, traditionally you shouldn't be able to do what you can do. Your human memories should have been wiped clean upon your rebirth, you should not have such control over your powers yet and you should not be having _visions!_" Castiel said utterly perplexed.

I just looked at him with a sinking feeling in my heart, I wasn't right for the job he was telling me. I was a freak, even by his standards. My eyes started to well up as I felt more and more lost in myself. What was I supposed to do now? Tears began to pour over my eyes and though I desperately tried to hide it, Castiel noticed. His face drained of colour and he looked like he was about to throw up. More tears came because of his obvious revulsion and he took several more steps back.

"You, you, you're _crying." _He said as if the words were tainted. I rose my eyes to meet his and willed the tears to stop. I began wiping my tears away furiously and couldn't help but feel the need to defend myself under his scrutiny.

"So what? I'm clearly upset! Yesterday I was a nobody, and now I'm an angel having visions! I should be allowed to cry! You clearly don't want to be anywhere near me, I'm a freak!" The words gushed out of me and my chest heaved as I struggled to gain my composure. "I'm not fucking contagious you know!" I yelled at Castiel as he was still retreating and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't understand…" he said, and I laughed sarcastically.

"Join the club." I told him simply. "You don't have to stay and train me if you don't want to. I'm sure I'll figure it out myself eventually."

"That's not it…" he began slowly and I rose to my feet slowly waiting for him to continue. "Angels… they don't cry." he said bewildered.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby, it's just a lot to deal with." I replied but he shook his head and rubbed his temple as if he had a headache.

"That's not the issue. When I said they don't cry, I mean they _can't._ Physically can not cry. They can't eat or sleep or go to the bathroom. We don't do anything that a human does. Earlier, I saw you yawn whilst doing your warm-up energy routine but I dismissed it as a trick of the eyes. We've had humans-turned-angels before so you're not the first. And none of them have ever done anything like this. And your _vision! _I'm so…" he broke off his sentence midway but the look on his face finished it for him. He was confused and so was I.

* * *

We stood there for a few minutes basking in the confusion before Castiel announced that he was going to talk to some people about what was happening. He also told me that I should go with him. Eager to get out of the room that we had been in for what seemed like years but I knew to only be one day, I agreed.

I hadn't mastered the art of flying or teleporting so Castiel took my hand and pulled me to him. He placed two fingers lightly on my forehead and closed his eyes, I mimicked him and closed my eyes too. With his fingers touching my forehead I felt connected to him on a deep level. I knew that if I concentrated hard enough I could hear his thoughts, and although my curiosity was strong, I decided now would not be the best place for it.

Synchronising my breathing with his, I felt a rush of power flow through him as we left the room. Castiel never really explained to me where the white room was but I figured it must be heaven, or some angel boot camp. I wondered if I would meet some other new angels, but that thought left my head along with all others when I felt my feet land on something soft that felt like carpet.

"Cas!" A voice that had a distinct southern ring to it exclaimed, indicating that he had not been expecting a visitor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in heaven, sorting everything out! Oh, who's this with you?"

"Hello Bobby, it's been a while. This is Rosalie, she's an angel like me but she's new. I came to ask for your help actually. I know you have a lot going on what with Sam saying yes and Dean being almost catatonic but this is important. I wouldn't have come otherwise."

The old man nodded quickly and though he smiled in greeting, I could see the sadness behind his eyes. Castiel and Bobby were old friends, that was easy to deduce but at the mention of 'Dean' the auras of them both had darkened and the weight of sadness emanating from them seemed almost crushing.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Bobby asked, and Castiel took a deep breath of air preparing for a long story.

* * *

A/N - I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3, I've got some good ideas for this story so please stick with it and if you want to, then please review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - **Enjoy and please review and favourite :)

Whilst Bobby and Castiel were in a heated discussion about my behaviour I decided to take it upon myself to have a look around his house. It's not like I wasn't interested in why I was such a freak, but my natural curiosity got the better of me. I entered the kitchen and opened his fridge, I paused for a moment wondering why people always check out the fridge. Staring at the food and beer I rubbed my stomach absently, I wasn't hungry and that made me feel less like a freak, I also hadn't needed the bathroom since I woke up on the floor of the white room.

Echoes of despair tightened around my throat and immediately I put up all my defences. It was overwhelming, but there was something childlike about it too as it searched the air. I looked to my right and saw a door that I hadn't noticed right away. _Nice one _I chastised myself, as an angel it was my duty to be aware of my surroundings. I stepped forwards brushing the feelings away and plucking up my courage, what ever was down here did not want to be found but somehow I was drawn to it.

I flexed and inflexed my muscles summoning a palm full of light that would guide me through the darkness of what I assumed to be a basement and so I could use it to subdue whatever what down there in case it attacked. I took the steps silently and swiftly, using my new found stealth and grace to land me carefully at the bottom. A flicker of regret washed through me and I realised I should have told Castiel and Bobby where I was going.

"Sam. Sam. Sammie. Sam. Sam. Sammie." A voice whispered from behind huge iron doors. I could hear bed springs creaking and I gathered my courage and used my senses to try and penetrate the doors to give me an idea of what was behind them, the voice sounded human after all but I knew that could be a deception. Nothing. The thick iron door was blocking me completely. I had to rely on my human senses to prepare myself.

"Hello?" I said cautiously, the bed creaked again and footsteps ran to the door. Fists pounded against it, and then they stopped. The steps retreated to what I imagined was the farthest wall away. "Sam. Sam. Sammie" The voice continued and it was only then that I remember what Castiel had said upstairs - 'Sam saying yes' 'Dean almost catatonic'

The voice must be Dean, I deduced. He definitely sounded if not catatonic then crazy. I opened the door slowly so as not to frighten him. "Dean? Don't worry my name is Rose, I uh, I'm here with Castiel? Do you remember him? I'm not here to harm you." I said soothingly as he pressed himself against the wall as much as he could.

"You…not…Sam." he said slowly as his face crumpled with sadness and disappointment.

"No, I'm not Sam. But you're Dean right?" A wave of sickness flashed through me and I struggled to get my breath, what _was _this room? The symbols on the walls and floor, the magic from this room almost had me running back upstairs but I gritted my teeth and kept walking forwards. I could tell that this man was important to Castiel and how powerless he felt not being able to help him. I felt the need to help somehow. If only I knew how!

I offered my hand, extending it slowly, I had a feeling that any sudden movements would have him rocketing around the room in fear. He looked gaunt and rugged and smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks. He took my hand cautiously and ringing in my ears started. This time I was prepared so I lead Dean to the bed and sat him down carefully. I sat next to him and he kept a tight grip on my hands.

* * *

_I was stood in the middle of a street. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby were there along with another man who I didn't recognise. Chicago. I was in Chicago! Sam's face lit up with a laugh that chilled me to the bones. Once again I was just a spectator in the scene that was unfolding rapidly. A wave of his hand sent all the other men flying away, Bobby landed heavily into a car and Castiel smashed into a wall. They both fell to the ground unconscious. _

"_Goodbye Crowley. I can't say I'll miss you." _

_The man who I didn't recognise exploded in a wave of light and his screams echoed throughout the night. Crowley. He must have been another ally of Castiel. Sam moved silently towards Dean and picked him up by his neck. "Sammie, please! It's me Dean!" Dean choked out but Sam just tightened his grip until Dean's face was turning blue._

"_It's Lucifer now." Sam said sinisterly, dropping Dean on his knees. He placed his fingers on each of Deans temples and Dean began to scream. _

_I couldn't stand by and watch this! I raced forwards and tried to pry Sam's hands away or Lucifer's whoever he was! A jolt of electricity ran through me and I saw what was happening to Dean. Lucifer was taking away his sanity, leaving Dean trapped in his mind. On the outside he would be a babbling mess but on the inside he would be almost the same man._

_

* * *

_

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here girl?" Bobby's gruff voice pulled me from my vision and hands tightened around my shoulders pulling me away from Dean.

"Wait! You don't understand! I can help!" I tried to reason with him, now I knew what the problem was I _could _help. Dean let go of my hand and began saying "Sam. Sam. Sammie." Over and over again. _His eyes! _How could I have missed that before? How had both Castiel and Bobby missed that too! Dean's eyes were full of pain but also understanding and a plea for help. He could understand everything that was happening but powerless to stop it.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll sort this out I promise!" I called to him and saw his eyes register my words, something else now flashed within them. Hope.

"The hell you will!" Bobby yelled at me as he half-dragged me up the stairs. "You ain't going near him again, do you understand me? I got half a mind to banish you right now! In fact, lets see what Castiel has to say about this." He pushed me onto the floor by Castiel's feet. I looked up at him hoping he would help me up. His face showed no emotion except white hot anger. I had overstepped my mark by going to the basement but I had been led there _and _I had had a vision! I knew I had to help Dean.

"Rosalie… I think you should be taken back to the white room now. You had NO right to snoop through Bobby's house and go and see Dean! You must have frightened him to death! You are banished from this household, and your punishment will be painful. Bobby, if you draw the symbol please." Castiel instructed.

Panic bubbled but I squashed it down, Dean needed my help. I couldn't let them kick me out when they didn't know the truth. "Castiel, wait! I know I shouldn't have gone down and seen Dean but I did. And whilst I was there I had a vision! I know how to fix him!"

"Dean can't be fixed! We've already tried everything. I'll come and get you soon."

I rose to my feet and turned slowly, Bobby had drawn an ancient symbol on the wall and had cut his hand deeply. The symbol was drawn in _blood_. "What's going on?" I asked stupidly. Both the men had fierce looks on their faces. Dean was clearly a touchy subject, but frustration clawed at me. I could help him!

"This is a banishing spell Rosalie." Castiel took the knife and cut his hand too. "It banishes all angels from the premises apart from the one who activates it. It will send you far away and there you will receive your punishment. Goodbye."

He slammed his cut hand into the symbol just before I could scream "No!" and a blinding white light filled the building. I could feel the force ripping me away from the building but as it's power weakened I found my grip and held on tightly.

When it was over I fell to my knees, exhausted.

"Wha…How… Impossible!" Castiel stammered looking completely dumbstruck. "Even the most powerful angels are blown away by this. You _can not _resist it!"

Bobby just stood there silent with his mouth agape. I got to my feet and walked towards Castiel, a feeling of power and pride compelling me on.

"I guess that's just one more thing we need to figure out but in the meantime Castiel…" I looked deep into his eyes begging him to understand me, "Please, I _can _help Dean. He's trapped within himself. I saw everything, I saw Lucifer as Sam knocking you out and killing Crowley. I also saw what he did to Dean and I can fix it. If you'll let me."

I turned to look at Bobby too, I needed both their consent and was delighted when they nodded at each other then at me. "If you hurt him, I swear to God…" Bobby said but never finished his threat. I was racing towards the basement again and practically flying down the stairs.

* * *

The door was closed so I wrenched it open and found Dean sat in the exact same spot as he was when I left. "Hi Dean, I told you I'd be back! I'm going to help you okay? But you have to trust me. I know this is going to be frustrating but I need you to get up and sit on this chair. Can you do that for me?" I spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, and sure enough Dean rose to his feet and carefully started walking towards me.

"Sammie. Sam. Help. Sam. Me. Sammie. Rose. Rosie. Rosalie. Sam." He tripped on his feet and I caught him and placed him into the chair. Castiel and Bobby stood behind me in amazed silence. They had never gotten any response from Dean, just his incessant repeating of 'Sam'.

"Close your eyes Dean. It'll be over soon. You'll be back to normal soon, I promise." Dean reached out to hold my hand and I squeezed it in encouragement, his eyes fluttered shut and I dropped his hand carefully.

Turning to Bobby and Castiel I told them "You can sit on the bed out of the way and whatever happens, you _can't _interfere okay?." I was annoyed at how they tried to banish me and was pleasantly surprised they obeyed me without any questions. I could tell Castiel was looking at me intensely, monitoring everything I did. So I took the liberty of explaining everything that had happened from when I was in the kitchen and how the emotions I could feel led me down here and how Dean was responding, just in the only way he could.

"Right, here goes nothing" I said before staring what I assumed was a healing ritual not that I had ever done one before. I synched my breathing with Dean's and rested on my knees placing my fingers lightly on his temples on the exact spot that Lucifer had. I could still feel the evil pulsing so I knew where to put my fingers. I let my eyes drift shut and sent a little energy to my fingertips, trying to find a way into Dean's conscience. There!

I let my conscience melt with Deans and flow through my fingers into his mind. Everywhere I tried to send my healing energy it was blocked off, so I stubbornly pushed my way through the blockades smashing them and making sure they were completely destroyed. Outside of my body I could feel more than hear Dean's breathing becoming laboured and his little cries of pain and Bobby moving to stand up but Castiel holding him down. "Let's trust her." He told him.

I was beginning to get tired, I was using up a lot of energy but I knew that I couldn't stop until Dean was himself again. I managed to ram my energy and conscience through all the blockades and by now Dean was close to screaming. I knew the pain meant it was working but I felt guilty for causing it, so I did my best to hurry through.

I entered Dean's mind and was shocked by what I found. It was tainted, completely controlled by evil. There was a cage that I knew was symbolic for Dean being trapped. I knew I had to smash the cage and it wouldn't be easy, but first I had to cleanse his mind and it would take most of my energy. I just prayed that I could handle it.

Taking more and more deep breaths I collected as much energy as I could into my palms, just like the exercise I had done earlier today I pulled energy back from my fingers and toes and into my core. I began counting to 10 in my head and my teeth clenched with exertion. Luckily this time I didn't have a target and although the energy was meant as an offensive it also had a healing property to it. When I reached ten, I let it loose with as much gusto as I could manage. It ricocheted off the walls of Dean's mind eliminating anything evil in it's path and healing any damage caused.

When that job had been done, I could hardly breathe. I managed to summon enough energy to smash the lock on the cage and with the lock breaking a sudden release of Dean's true conscience erupted and abruptly kicked me out of his mind.

* * *

I collapsed on the floor of Bobby's basement gasping for breath and felt Dean fall to the floor next to me. Bobby and Castiel rushed over and helped us up. "That was amazing!" Castiel exclaimed. "You were glowing! Literally! And crackling with such immense power!" He supported my full weight and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I looked at Dean who was being supported by Bobby and smiled widely.

"I am gonna kick that little bitches ass!" Dean said clearly fuming that he had been trapped. "He will know what happens when you mess with the Winchesters!" He paused in his rant and turned his full attention to me. "Ah damn, I wish I had showered! I didn't know there would be hot chick here!"

"Dean, it's damn good to hear your voice boy!" Bobby said with his eyes welling.

"It's good to be back Bobby, Cas. Thanks Rose, I owe ya"

"Damn right you do" I laughed just before I fell into Castiel, unconscious.

_I did it! I saved him! Maybe I'm not such a freak loser after all! _Was all I could think of as I slipped into a deep sleep that I thoroughly deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry about the wait. This is chapter 4 and finally things are put in motion! It's a little long but stick with it! So, please read, enjoy and review! It's always nice to hear what people think. I'm working on chapter 5 now so that should be up by the weekend! Thanks again :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up several hours later and after a brief panic about where I was and what happened, I swung my legs out of the bed and hopped down to the floor. I stretched out my muscles tentatively at first then with more pressure. I flexed every muscle that I could and released it slowly. I didn't feel all that great, in fact I felt like I had been hit with a ton of bricks. Flickers of energy caught my attention and I realised I was sensing the people downstairs. Castiel's energy was the strongest and brightest, Dean and Bobby's paled in comparison.

I wondered whether I could hide my energy from people trying to detect me. I closed my eyes and imagined a shroud over me, blanketing me from anyone trying to find me. A knock at the door broke my concentration and I straightened up realising that I had slowly slunk into a crouch.

"It doesn't work like that I'm afraid. The only people powerful enough to sense you have that ability to do just that." Castiel said as he entered the room I was in, his face seemed so much happier and his aura was no longer tinged with sadness. I smiled at him warmly then titled my head slightly to the side, his returning smile almost blew the question out of my mind.

"I, uh… what?" I stammered dumbly, I flicked through my memories so far with Castiel and this was the only time he had really smiled at me. My heart sped up so I took a few calming breaths hoping he would think I was channelling energy or something. If he knew how his smile had affected me, then he didn't show it.

"I mean, Angels are all interconnected. We can sense each other because we are a family as such, humans and demons can rarely sense us unless they had some special ability or were tuned into the celestial plane. So, all Angels have an innate ability to sense others, unless there's something blocking the "signal". So you wouldn't need to hide your presence because only few people can sense it and with good cause therefore, you _can't _do it."

That made no sense to me, and I doubted anyone listening to the same explanation would understand it either. I grasped the basic concept, shielding your presence = pointless.

I nodded politely and made my way to the door walking past him as I went. He rested his hand gently on my back to guide me into the hallway then followed me down the stairs.

I could feel heat from where he had touched me, even though it was only for a second. I found Dean and Bobby pouring over dozens of ancient texts, clearly deep in concentration. Well, at least Bobby was. Dean looked up the second I walked through the doors and his face lit up with a massive grin.

"Mornin'" he said to me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, how's it going?" I replied, not really interested in small talk but genuinely curious. I wanted to know if everything had worked out okay after my little trip into his conscience.

"It's all good" He said with another cheeky grin, I could tell he was a charmer and had I still been human, I would have melted in his hands. "No crazy talk or anything, I wanna say thanks again for hearing me when no one else could. Bobby tells me your special, different from other Angels. But no one knows why?"

I nodded at his gratitude but the question that was seemingly rhetorical had me frowning. _Why was I special? _Maybe I had a divine purpose that only I could fulfil. I chuckled at the thought, but the fact that the question remained unanswered made me shift awkwardly from one foot to another.

* * *

Castiel interrupted my mental questioning by announcing that we were leaving. I didn't actually want to leave just yet, being here was the most normal I'd felt in a while, but being an Angel was arduous work. We said our goodbyes with promises to visit soon and help with Lucifer. Dean nodded solemnly, knowing that Castiel's word was his law. Cass told me that we were going on a little training expedition and my curiosity flared up.

He moved to put his hands on me so we could both "fly" together, seeing as I hadn't grasped that just yet but I stepped back quickly.

"Uhm, I was thinking I could try on my own? I'll never learn if I don't try and if I end up on Mars, you can just come and get me right?"

Castiel nodded at my logic and told me we were heading to Michigan. "Oak Hill cemetery in Battle Creek, Michigan to be precise." he told me simply then folded his arms to watch me closely.

I closed my eyes and focused my energies, repeating my destination over and over in my head. I felt sparks up and down my arms and focused harder. My wings started to unfurl behind me. _Wings! _I wondered if anyone else could see them or if it was just me but I didn't lose my concentration. _Oak Hill Cemetery. Michigan. Battle Creek. Michigan. _

There! I felt energy flood my body as I took flight. I landed almost in the same instant and fell to my knees hitting them on something solid, maybe a gravestone? I opened my eyes slowly and my mouth popped audibly open.

I was kneeling in a bath. In someone's bathroom. A _bath! _Nice one, I chastised myself, wondering how far across the globe I had travelled. I've never seen much of the world and the prospect of being able to go anywhere I wanted whenever (with enough practise) now seemed highly appealing.

I climbed out of the bath slowly and edged towards the door. If I could make a run for the front door and out onto the street then maybe Cass would come and get me. I walked into the hallway putting all of my effort in to not making a sound. I descended the stairs slowly and felt slithers of energy, it seemed that travelling by myself that way dulled my abilities through exhaustion. I wondered what it was like for Castiel to have to ferry me around too and no doubt Dean and Bobby at some point.

Someone got up and moved into the hallway, I could hear laughing so I tried to close my eyes and fly out of there before I got caught.

"Hey Rose, back so soon?" Dean said trying not to laugh. My eyes flew open and I looked around the hallway. This was _Bobby's _house! How had I not noticed? Feeling thoroughly embarrassed I walked downstairs towards Castiel.

"That wasn't bad for your first go, especially since you weren't born an Angel originally." Castiel said soothingly as he moved to place his fingers on my forehead.

"Just you wait Dean, I'll learn how to fly then I'm dropping your ass in China!" I said to him as he was doubled over laughing. "Let's just go Cass." I told the Angel firmly. I wanted out of this house and the embarrassment that filled the air.

* * *

With seemingly no effort at all we flew across America and landed softly in an old graveyard. I felt myself pouting at how it seemed so easy for Castiel to do that, but stopped when I realised how childish I was being. Sometimes I thought about how much easier this would be if I had been created an Angel and not reborn into one. But then, I wouldn't be me. Not really anyway. I wouldn't have my own will or my memories. Memories were the things that I held closest to me, I never let myself forget anything, even the painful details such as having my heartbroken. I spent any free time going over and over what I could remember so that each memory was crisp in my mind.

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here." Castiel began and I focused my full attention at him. I nodded slowly but decided not to physically reply, I would work hard at whatever the point of this little 'outing' was and make Cas proud to be my mentor.

"Right, the main purpose of an arc-angel is to be a warrior, but you knew that already. We have already covered basic energy channelling and using it offensively, now we are going to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills. Your Celestial Powers can not always be relied on, you will at some point be confronted with a situation that renders them ineffective. So learning how to fight physically is a pivotal skill for any angel to have."

"Can you fight?" I asked cheerfully, as far as Angel missions went, this was pretty sweet. I'd always loved martial arts - another part of my human life that was now reflecting in my Angel life. I could feel my muscles tense and senses move to red alert. I was almost _craving _a good fight, a chance to finally see what I could do.

"Yes, when the time arises, I am an adept fighter. It will be interesting to see how you fare." He said before running at me and aiming a fist for my face.

My reflexes responded much quicker than my brain could process the situation and I nimbly leaned back, landing on my hands narrowly avoiding the blow and pushing myself into a back flip. I could feel the breeze where Castiel's attack had been and I thanked my lucky stars that I had dodged it.

"So we're fighting _each other?" _I asked quickly as Castiel rallied himself into another offensive manoeuvre. He rushed me, knocking me to the ground and landed a kick in my stomach sending me flying across the open field dotted with graves. _What a bizarre place to start a fighting lesson. _I thought to myself as I spun midair landing onto my feet making sure I avoided all the gravestones. Even though I was an Angel, I didn't think desecrating holy ground was the best way to impress the boss.

_Think Rose, think! _I urged myself as Castiel disappeared from my sights. I knew what to expect and when hands came from behind me to throw me off balance I was ready. I leaned forwards touching one hand to the ground for support and used my leg to land a kick in his face then continued the movement into a one-handed cartwheel.

"Good! Good!" Castiel said encouragingly as he rubbed his jaw. "Use your superior agility against me, you are nimble and flexible, like a gymnast so don't be afraid to use that in a battle."

I grinned widely at him and rotated my shoulders in a circular movement. Adrenaline was surging through my veins but unlike a human in a fight, it affected me differently. Everything I could see was crystal-clear but the adrenaline boosted it into high definition, I could hear every sound and unlike the haze that affected the human mind when it went into fight-or-flight, my mind was sharper and I could think quicker. I took deep calming breaths and tried to relax but my senses stayed alert and my body rigid.

"Why here?" I asked curiously when the 'lesson' seemed to be over. "Isn't it obvious? Battle Creek?" He said with a slight smile. If this were a cartoon, I was absolutely certain that a tumbleweed would blow by at Castiel's attempt at humour. I half-laughed half-scoffed and shook my head in disbelief.

* * *

I sat on a gravestone and rested my head in my hands a few minutes later, something wasn't right. I felt _off. _A ringing in my ears began and I sighed, it was another vision and I was not looking forward to it. Castiel was by my side immediately and stroked my shoulders soothingly, the ringing got louder until it was almost painful. I clutched my head harder and I head Castiel call out. My vision was marred by mist but I could tell Castiel was no longer by my side.

"C-Cass?" I called out while the pain intensified, I looked frantically around trying to find him and slipped off the grave onto my knees. My breaths were laboured and I saw Castiel pulling himself up by a tree, he gestured to me to move or run but it was too late. I felt myself crumble and an odd feeling of weightlessness filled me as the vision took precedence in my mind.

_I was floating above my body looking down at myself in a different field in the middle of nowhere. The 'me' that was kneeling in the field looked up slowly and I gasped at what I saw. Blood was streaming from my eyes, nose, mouth and ears. "I can't do it. I'm scared." the blood-soaked me whispered into the air. Figures appeared, surrounding me in a circle and I rose to my feet. Dean. Sam. Castiel. Bobby. And someone else who I didn't recognise. They disappeared as quickly as they had came only this time, Bobby fell to the floor dead then vanished. Sam and Dean were hugging when they faded out. And the other guy went too, leaving me and Castiel alone. "You can do it. I'm with you." He said solemnly just as the vision began to come to an end._

"Waiit! What happens next?" I screamed into consciousness and jolted upright only to narrowly smack my head with someone else's who was leaning over me. Remembrance washed through me and I thought of the last thing I had seen before blacking out. Castiel warning me.

"Hello." The man said, he had long brown hair and kind brown eyes with a little mole on the side of his face. I had seen him somewhere before…

* * *

"Stay away from her!" Castiel yelled out, the man looked up and waved his hand making Cas call out in pain. _Sam! _Which meant… Lucifer! I flipped onto my feet and slinked into a fighting stance.

"Let him go…now!" I warned viciously. Dean's brother or not, I would waste no time in attacking if he hurt Cas or myself.

"Don't worry, I merely came to find out what the source of power was but now I see it was you! You're an Angel…but not one of my brothers or sisters….You're mighty powerful." He said brushing some hair out of his face.

"I'm an arc-angel!" I said, hoping that would make him back off a little. His cool air of arrogance made me feel very uncomfortable and I knew I couldn't let my guard down. His sudden laughter made my blood boil, was the issue really that funny? He had no idea who he was messing with.

"Oh my dear, you are certainly _not _an arc-angel. That much is obvious. But I suppose that is what misguided crap you can expect from my little brother."

"What? If I-I-I'm not…then what am I?" I stuttered dumbly, he had thrown me off balance but I was too confused to refocus properly.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But you were created by our father for a reason, and like I said, you're mighty powerful. I could always use someone like you on my team. Join me." He said slowly and seductively.

"Go to hell" I snapped back then realised what a stupid reply that was.

He laughed callously and replied "Been there, done that. You could learn to control your power and be a true force to be reckoned with. I feel it deep within you, there's a part that clings to your human life, humans want power more than anything."

"I'll die before I join you!" I spat back, my brain was furiously working out a way to escape with Castiel in tow.

"Maybe so. But like I said, humans crave power and they want what they can't have. If I had to make a guess, I would say you are half-angel. Meaning the other half is human, meaning you are _very _corruptible. I fancy myself up for the challenge. Rose, I'll be seeing you real soon." He said before disappearing before my eyes.

I wasted no time in making a sprint for Castiel who looked to be in pretty bad shape and closing my eyes trying to focus my energy.

_Half angel? Half human? Corruptible? _These thoughts screamed at me whilst I took flight with Castiel and deftly landed in Bobby's bathroom. I smiled at my success but cursed the bathroom, a nice lounge landing would've been better. I called for the men downstairs to help me with Cas and knew that my entire world had once again been shaken to it's core.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cas, are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to let worry filter through into my voice. Truthfully he looked fine but until he told me so himself, I wouldn't believe it.

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt that badly and Angels heal quickly. Did you hear what he said to you?" Castiel replied with a hint of hesitation in his voice, I could tell he was just as worried as I was but even more than that, he was beating himself up about not knowing the truth about my identity.

"What did he say?" Dean asked curiously, he was sat on Bobby's old desk drinking a glass of malt whiskey, the news that Lucifer had found us and attacked Castiel brought all the bad memories that Dean had tried to repress back to the front of his mind and he didn't like it - At all. Draining his glass and pouring another he asked again, only this time his words slurred a little, he was well on his way to becoming extremely drunk.

"Well, he uh…" I began before pausing, I still hadn't figured out exactly what Lucifer had meant but maybe talking about it would help. I took another deep breath and began my story again. "He said I wasn't an arc-angel, but more likely half-human half-angel and he asked me to join his side. He said I was powerful but because I am part human, I could be tempted easier. He said he…" I cut myself off again and sighed.

"He said what?" Bobby encouraged but I could see Castiel stiffen from the stress and become statuesque.

"He said he'd enjoy the challenge." I said gently, barely more than a whisper but it was loud enough for everyone to hear and work themselves into an uproar.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean began a long rant using every expletive that came to mind and several that I'd never heard of before. Bobby was taking the news just as bad as Dean but instead of joining his slanging session, he merely sat there in silence while his face got progressively redder from not breathing.

After a few minutes, I decided that we all needed to pull ourselves together and think this through. We needed a plan.  
"Okay guys, I know how hard this must be for you, but we have to keep it together. If we break now, then he wins. The world loses."

My impromptu speech seemed to stir a sense of justice within the hunters and Dean put down his bottle. "What should we do?" He asked, trying to suppress his drunkenness.

"We start getting our information collected. Bobby, you've got a pin board around here right? Let's get that set up and begin brainstorming." Castiel replied, taking charge of the unstable situation. He didn't know how long it would be until Dean and Bobby relapsed into their despair but he had to seize the moment. I stood stoic by his side and nodded my head. We needed a united front.

* * *

A few hours later and the board was now up in Bobby's study and was filled with information, some linked and some seemingly random. It would take a while for us to piece it together, but I had a feeling we'd get there in the end.

"You guys have tried to pull Lucifer out of Sam's body right? Or see if there was a way to contain him?" I asked, trying desperately to gather as much information about what happened before I became involved. They each nodded, the memories of past events clear in their eyes, and it hadn't gone well.

"Maybe I could try and trick him?" I suggested, a plan forming quickly in my head. When the others looked at me with vacant expressions I elaborated, "Well, he said he was interested in me, right? So maybe I could play along with what he wants, get to know him and earn his trust then find his weak spots so we can bring him down?"

My suggestion was met with repulsion and adamant "no's", the loudest coming from Castiel. He looked horrified at the very thought of my idea. "I know that it's a little cliché, and he'd probably never fall for it, but isn't it worth a try?" I pushed the issue because it was the closest we'd come to having a plan since we'd started.

* * *

"It's getting late. We should all head to bed and think over what we've learned today. Maybe something will come to us in the morning when we're refreshed." Bobby said, stifling a yawn. I hadn't noticed the time but it was now just before sunrise. Everyone agreed and I stretched out my muscles. The more I thought about it, the more tired I became. I looked at Castiel and wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the night; he looked back at me, picked up a book and sat down to read.

Bobby, Dean and I all climbed the stairs; I think it was beginning to hit us that we were worn out. It had been a long day for us all and with everything that had happened, I was glad to be able to shut it out for a while. A sudden wave of pity washed over me as I thought about Castiel sat alone downstairs, unable to tune the events out, unable to ever shut off.

As I tossed and turned trying desperately to sleep, I thought about how I ended up in this place. How I had once dreamt of leaving my small town and coming to New York. How I had envisioned my life with my boyfriend, our marriage, our home, our kids. And now that was all gone. Everything I had ever wanted, or thought about, gone.

I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I knew I'd never be able to sleep when my mind was this busy. I crept out of bed, hoping not to disturb Dean who sounded like he was finally sleeping and made my way into the living room.

Castiel was sat in the same position, looking down at his book but I noticed that he was still on the same page. He seemed deep in thought so I didn't really want to interrupt him. I took a chair opposite him and waited patiently.

He finally looked up at me, a faint smile on his face. No words were spoken but I felt a gentle peace when I was near him. We continued looking at each other in silence long into the night, until he asked me in a gravelly voice, "What's it like to be human?"


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel's question stunned me. I sat there, thinking long and hard over my answer but Castiel remained stoic. He didn't move a muscle, but his eyes seemed to bore into my soul. I finally found my answer, and told him in a voice barely above a whisper, "It's hard. All the confusion and pain can be overwhelming but being able to love and hope makes it all worthwhile."

"Do you miss it?" He asked me, his voice at the same level as mine.  
"A little. I guess I miss the idea of being human. I've always wanted children and a little house in the country...a simple life." I sighed deeply as my dreams flickered in my mind.

He leant forward in his chair, a look of quiet contemplation on his face. I found myself really _looking _at him, and tried to figure out why he was so interested. "You've come a long way since we met, do you remember? You were so confused and full of anger."

I didn't know what to say, this was the closest that Castiel and I had come to being open with each other in all the weeks since we'd met. There was a feeling of intimacy and I surprised myself by wishing Dean and Bobby would stay asleep.

* * *

"Why were you in New York?" Cas asked me, breaking my train of thoughts before they had a chance to get out of hand.

"It's a long story" I replied, once again sighing heavily. I hadn't really thought about my ex Kyle since I'd died. The memories brought a lump to my throat but Castiel remained curious so I pushed it down and began telling him the long story of my life. When I came to the part about how I met Kyle, I paused, took a deep breath and continued,

"I thought he was The One. We met while I was out horse riding back in Tennessee; the horse got spooked by a dog and started to rear up. It threw me off but the owner caught me. We fell in love quickly and after a while, he became enamoured with the idea of leaving our town and moving to New York. He wanted to live in a big city and not be stuck in a dead-end job for the rest of his life. He was so..._passionate, _it was infectious. He managed to convince me to move with him. My parents didn't think it was a good idea..."

My voice trailed off. I hadn't thought about it before, but did my parents know I'd died? Were they at home grieving even though I was right here? I felt a tear slip down my face as I realised I'd never see them again. I was suddenly all too aware of how Castiel and I had moved closer together when he leant forward and wiped away my tear. His hand lingered by my face just a second longer than it should, making my breath hitch in my throat.

He seemed to notice me go stiff and pulled away. I was afraid it would be awkward now, but he continued his questioning as if nothing had happened.  
"What's it like for you now? Do you still feel human? What does it feel like to be half human and half Angel?"

Once again I thought about his question. A couple of minutes passed before I found the words to answer him.  
"It feels...different. I can feel my humanity, my desire for sleep and food, but it's almost like I can chose whether to satisfy them. Like I don't _need _them to survive, but my human side craves them. I also feel emotions like a normal human. I'm not sure if Angels can feel..." I looked up at him and he smiled.

"We can feel everything that a human can. It just takes more to anger us, or to give us joy." He replied. "We can feel sexual, or hateful, bitter or even fearful."  
"Can you fall in love?"  
"Yes" was all he replied.

* * *

A silence descended on our conversation as we both mulled over what we had learned about each other. I was glad to know that Angels weren't stone-cold machines, but then again, I knew first hand that emotions make people volatile and unpredictable. I certainly wouldn't want to meet a pissed off Angel.

Banging from upstairs indicated that Bobby was awake, multiple swear words told us that Dean was up too. Castiel looked at me as if he had more questions to ask, but Bobby walked into the room just as he opened his mouth. He smiled gently at the aging hunter and stood to offer him the seat. I remained seated, feeling pleasantly happy that we had shared a moment that no one could change. For a minute, we had connected.

"Mornin' Ladies" Dean addressed us as he walked to get a glass of water. It wasn't long before we had all resumed our positions that we were in last night as we tried to figure out what to do with Lucifer, and more importantly, how to save Sam.

Several hours later and much to the frustration of everyone, we were no closer to an answer. I had been informed of the original plan to stop Lucifer and how Sam had intended to jump in the Pit taking Lucifer down with him. Unfortunately, Sam had been overpowered and quickly lost himself. I could see Dean desperately struggle to keep a steady face as Bobby relayed the story and I knew how painful it must be for him. The waves of tension and hurt that engulfed me, emanating from Dean, also showed me how much he kept to himself.

"Well...what about if we continue with that plan?" I said, and Bobby reminded me that Sam was no longer present in his mind and therefore couldn't jump in.

"I know that." I said, irritation bubbling within me. I couldn't stand it when people said obvious things. It made me feel like a child. "I don't mean that Sam jumps in...what if we..._push _him in?"

To my utter surprise a silence descended on the room before laughter erupted. Dean clutched at his sides as he tried to calm himself down, "You...you...want to rugby tackle the Devil into the hole?" More laughter, this time Castiel joined in and I sat there with my brow furrowed. It seemed doable to me.

* * *

After everyone had regained their composure and wiped tears from their eye, Dean stood up and stretched out. "You know what? I think it's time we all got out of this house. What do you say to going out? Maybe hit a bar or two, grab some greasy food, I know that Angels can get drunk so there's no excuse!" He seemed really enthusiastic and Bobby agreed.

I shot Castiel a look that I hoped would convey my uneasiness with the situation. I wasn't exactly a clubbing kind of girl. He smiled and me and for the second time that night I was shocked into silence when he said, "It sounds like fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****As we arrived at the bar, my nerves and insecurities hadn't quietened down. If anything, I had to use a lot of my newfound self-restraint to keep myself composed and to stop me from sprinting back out the swinging saloon doors and away into the distance. I didn't really know what was triggering this skin-crawling feeling. I knew that I had never been an out-going person and I'd much rather stay in and watch a movie and have some wine than go to a local dive bar and get hit on by sweaty old drunks.

Maybe I was taking too much of a negative view of things. I could feel Dean's enthusiasm practically drowning me and even Bobby and Cas – much to my surprise – seemed to pick up their pace to get a drink. It was an impossibly intriguing notion that Castiel could get drunk. I'd never even thought about what he'd be like if he relaxed a little, but I knew how socially clueless he was…I was surprised Dean had taken him out of the house.

My eyesight fuzzed a little as I took my seat and Dean flicked an anxious glance my way. I returned his worried look with a well placed smile and taking a deep breath tried to suppress the oncoming vision. I knew the boys needed this night out desperately and I would do anything I could to ensure that nothing Supernatural interfered. Still, as Dean, Bobby and Cas sunk another drink I couldn't keep my worry quiet for much longer.

As Castiel made his way up to the bar, a look of youthful glee upon his face, I followed him and asked to speak to him in private. He agreed on the condition that I did three shots of tequila with him. "You seem too uptight!" The Angel told me, to which I couldn't help but chuckle. I swallowed the shots and was shocked to feel a gentle tingling sensation sliding down my throat instead of the acidy burn that I was accustomed to. I guess my new state had somehow dimmed the horrid flavour.

"Cas," I began but didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to ruin his night with my needless worrying. He looked at me and I could see he was trying to encourage me. "I, uh, I have a bad feeling about this place…" I said and almost instantaneously regretted it. His beautiful face sunk into a frown and I knew I had burdened him. He closed his eyes for a moment and I felt his senses extend into the bar and out into the surrounding areas, after a few moments his eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently.

"I don't feel anything negative or potentially dangerous, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Rose, don't worry about this, you need to relax and unwind, and it's been an incredibly stressful few weeks for us all, including you. Have a drink, I'll keep you safe. I promise"

As soon as he said that, his chocolate eyes twinkling delicately, I decided against my better judgement and ordered more shots at the bar. We were using one of Dean's many scammed credit cards so money wasn't an issue and about half an hour later I finally felt myself beginning to enjoy the night.

Later on, the music began to pick up as more and more people came to the Western style bar. Dean pulled me out of my chair and stumbled slightly as I rose to my feet. He steadied himself and shot me a wide grin that stretched almost wholly across his face. He was really enjoying himself tonight. Bobby was engaged in a deep discussion about post Gold Rush America with a haggard and scarred man who had been introduced to me as "Bill, an old hunting buddy".

Dean and I quickly made our way to the dance floor and I swayed my hips to the rhythmic music. I could gently feel many pairs of eyes turning in my direction and I knew what they were looking at. Angels had an inner glow that made them stand out above ordinary humans. It's the same when someone has a magnetic personality, you're instinctively drawn to them but aren't too sure why. You just want to be near them.

The lights must have been hitting my skin just right and I was giving off an eerie yet mystical vibration. I couldn't deny that I felt pleased that for once people were looking at me in awe, instead of passing over me like I didn't exist like they used to. I had tried to style my hair and put on some makeup so I knew I looked attractive. I pondered all this as Dean spun me gently on the spot and dipped me low. It was thrilling.

I threw a cautious glance at Castiel as my head tried to tell my heart to stop hoping he was watching. To my utter surprise he was. His face was a mix of warmth and joy but there was a hint of..._jealousy..._that lingered around his eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I realised this.

Castiel was jealous of Dean dancing with me.

I inhaled quickly as I straightened up with shock and as I did, the lights went out in the bar. I couldn't help but let out a frightened squeal as my eyes tried adjusting to the dark. Castiel was by my side in an instant and I could feel Bobby and Dean there too. The bar had gone silent and my worst fears were recognised when the lights powered back on and where there had once been life and noise was now silence and death.

Stood in the centre of the massacre was Sam. He looked rather pleased with himself as he surveyed the array of corpses that now littered the bar.  
"Hello, Brother" He said in his sweetest Sam-est voice and I could feel both Dean's and Castiel's stomachs churn. Castiel placed a quick hand on all of our shoulders and I felt the alcohol that was polluting my blood stream vaporise. He had sobered us all up.

"Lucifer..." Castiel said almost threateningly but Lucifer didn't even blink in his direction. He raised his hand slowly in our direction and I felt myself being ripped through time again. My human side managed to cling on but I nearly lost my footing as my mind snapped back into the present.

Castiel was gone.

"That never ceases to amaze me" Lucifer said looking at me with a smirk on his face, "You can resist what blew Castiel away... you cannot resist this, however."

He lunged forward to me before I had time to react and as his fist connected with my temple I felt myself fly across the bar and into the many glass bottles that were on the shelves. I must have been knocked out for a second because when I came too I could hear Dean struggling in pain. I pulled myself up and saw Bobby unconscious on the ground, but still alive and Dean kneeling on the ground with blood pouring from a wound near his temple. _I don't know what to do! _

Lucifer raised his arm to strike the final blow at Dean and without thinking I screamed at him "_STOP!" _

He smirked again and lowered his arm turning towards me. "Come with me, and I'll let these two..._humans..._live. For now."

Dean looked horrified as he processed what was going on. I climbed over the bar, still sore from colliding with the wall and nodded. He outstretched his hand towards me, victory alight in his eyes and Dean tried to stop me.

I took a deep breath before leaning over and taking Lucifer's hand. Within an instant I could feel my humanity almost destroyed as darkness washed over me.

"Rose! Nooo!" Dean cried as I vanished with the Devil.


End file.
